villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack Skellington (The Chronicles of Poop)
This page is about the parody villain. For the hero from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas, ''click here. 'Jack Skellington '''is the (former) main antagonist of the YouTube Poop "Skellington's Revenge" by MoBrosStudios, the second installment in "The Chronicles of Poop" series. He is a parody of the Disney hero who is bent on taking over Christmas and the MoBrosStudios Christmas Poop. He is later reformed and goes against the true main villain. His voice is taken from clips from the original movie, where he was voiced by Chris Sarandon, who played Prince Humperdink in ''The Princess Bride. His singing voice (which was also used in the poop) was provided by Danny Elfman. Story After his Halloween special is cancelled, Jack decides to take over the MoBrosStudios Christmas Poop special. He tries to figure out what to do and neglects his friends, despite them telling him he is being unreasonable. After a massive cocaine trip, he finally decides to summon the demon Black Hiver to help him take over the Christmas special. Black Hiver agrees, and together they travel to YouTube Poop Land and capture all of its denizens in a sadistic alternate dimension where Black Hiver and several monsters attack and tries to devour everyone to turn them into fuel. When Spongebob confronts Jack, he tells that he decided to do this because he hates how Halloween specials are cancelled and underappreciated. He says he always wanted to bring a great special. Spongebob asks him why he did not just ask for help on a special and offers to share the special with him as long as he lets everyone free. Jack agrees, but Black Hiver arrives to attack. When Spongebob is captured, Jack reverses the chant he used to summon Black Hiver, releasing the captured souls, destroying the monsters, and killing Black Hiver. When they return to YouTube Poop Land, Jack apologizes and Santa takes him away. He later appears with Santa, showing that all has been forgiven. Personality Jack is shown to be a genuinely nice individual, but just goes overboard with his goals or desires, to the point of villainy. He feels bad that his specials are continuously cancelled and just wants to give the world a good one. However, he is very mischievous and can be cruel when he feels it is needed. He does seem to take pleasure in his villainous actions until being reformed by Spongebob. He is genuinely sorry afterwards and is ready to suffer the consequences of his actions. Appearance Jack mainly appears just as he did in his original movie: an extremely tall, thin skeleton with a round white skull, large eye sockets, and a mouth resembling stitches. Unlike an actual skull, he can manipulate the shape of his to convey emotion. He also wears a tight black suit with thin white stripes. The collar resembles a bat. Trivia * Jack's evil laugh in the video is, ironically, that of Oogie Boogie from the original The Nightmare Before Christmas. Videos Category:Parody Villains Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Skeletons Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Summoners Category:Leader Category:Addicts